Gibbons
Population: 467, Size: 8 acres Wealth: 4,670 gp. Max value for sale: 154 gp. Max pawn value: 817 gp Demographics: Human (77%), Halfling (8%), Elf (6%), Dwarf (3%), Half-Orc (2%), Half-Elf (2%), Gnome (2%) Hinfar was founded on a mythical or magical event, and is known for its greedy merchants. The ruler is illegitimate, and the Village is on the verge of civil war. There is some tension between the races. Shops Tavern: The Red Lodge Owner: Galine Woodhouse, Female Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The tavern is a plaster and wood framed two-storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and nicely trimmed hedges. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and a fire pit cooking food in the middle of the tavern. Specials: Bear Pie with Garden Greens and a Glass of Wine (5 sp) Chicken Ramen with Roasted Apple (4 sp) Phoenix Steamed Bun and a Glass of Whiskey (4 sp) Other Patrons: Aline Feeng, Female Human Details Ralf Toti, Male Human Details Blacksmith: Theoffrey's Mallet Owner: Theoffrey Larson, Male Human Details Location: In the main street near the town gate. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The blacksmith is a stucco sprawling single storey building, with a brown shingled roof and simple furniture. It contains curtains draped over the walls and horseshoes and metal hanging from the rafters. Specials: Ammuntion, +2 (dmg 150) (93 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (25 gp) Chain Mail (phb 145) (72 gp) Other Patrons: None Enchanter: The Enchanter's Maxim Owner: Erevai Othelkiir, Male Elf Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. Description: The enchanter is a plaster single storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and moss-covered walls and roof. It contains a number of small braziers and a map of constellations on the floor. Specials: Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (118 gp) Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (114 gp) Dust of Dryness (dmg 166) (119 gp) Other Patrons: Galina Feeng, Female Human Details Yevelda Ryōma, Female Half-Orc Details Norik Danhigak, Male Dwarf Details General Store: The Rope and Table Owner: Arnold Malcolms, Male Human Details Location: In a temple district. The street outside has a town crier with the latest news and gossip. Description: The general store is a timber framed two-storey building, with a small fenced yard and elf-wrought furniture. It contains a small wood oven and closely packed shelves of goods. Specials: Bottle, glass (phb 153) (2 gp) Mirror, Steel (phb 150) (5 gp) Ink (1 ounce bottle) (phb 150) (10 gp) Other Patrons: John Hildent, Male Human Details Cecilda Blum, Female Human Details Jacoba Accord, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Avice Coulson, Female Human Details The house is a concrete simple building, with an orange shingled roof and moss-covered walls and roof. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and dresser. In one corner is a hearth with a cauldron over the fire. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. A few cattle have taken over half the space in a makeshift stable. Category:Settlements